Worth the wait
by princesspeach010
Summary: It's been 2 and a half years since Naruto and Sasuke has been gone for the mission. Sakura gets anxious as she waits. When they come,Sakura cries tears of joy,but feels different...
1. Finally over

_**Duh Duhduh Duh! A new story! I'll be going on with my other stories but I just wanted to do another one! Hope you enjoy! DNON!**_

Sakura looked out her window.

She sighed as she watched the sun fall to sleep.

And as the stars and moon awoke.

Then,as the sky darkens into a dark blue.

Sakura just stood there by her window,waiting.

Waiting for a call,just one call.

And finally hear his voice after 2 and a half years.

At last,she heard the phone ring.

Sakura ran to the phone and got the reciever.

She held the reciever to her ear.

"H-hello"

"Hello? Miashi?"

Sakura hesitated and tried to hold back her tears.

"Hi dad..."

"Oh! Hey honey! How ya doin?"

"I'm doing fine..."

"Good,could you please _call_ your mother here? (laugh)you get the joke? _Call?_"

Sakura forces a laugh out of her.

"Mom! Dad called!"

Sakura's mom came and took the phone.

Sakura plopped herself onto the sofa.

She took out her cellphone and checked her messages.

There was suddenly a beep.

A new message was sent.

Sakura checked who it was from and what was the message.

It said "Out of area,(917)608-2933"

Sakura gasped.

It was Naruto,and he sent a message saying:

"**Hey Sakura! I finally finished the mission with Sasuke! We'll be back in a week or less! Hope to see you again!"**

Sakura's eyes filled with tears of joy.

She pulled the cellphone to her chest and hugged it.

She put the cellphone on the table.

Sakura then dimmed the light and pulled a blanket onto her.

She closed her eyes...and waited for another message...from Naruto...and Sasuke.

"..."

Naruto and Sasuke set their tent.

Sasuke got a lantern as Naruto hammered a screw into the ground(i forgot what it was called)

When Naruto finally finished,they both stuffed everything into the tent.

"Who's supposed to set the tents,Naruto?"

"Umm...I did it yesterday,so you!"

"(sigh)"

Naruto turned on the lantern.

Sasuke set the sleeping bags on the floor.

"Hey Sasuke,what else should I send to Sakura?"

Sasuke thought as he went into his sleeping bag.

"Umm...oh yeah! Just when you sent the message,I found a shortcut to the village!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Is it dangerous?"

"No! It's through the training grounds! Which is just a few steps away!"

"How long would it take us to get back!"

"A few hours!"

Naruto got his cellphone and texted this to Sakura:

**"Sorry Sakura! My mistake! We're taking a shortcut Sasuke found! We'll be home by around 3:30! See ya by then.**

After Naruto texted the final words,he stuffed it into his bag.

Sasuke was already sleeping.

And Naruto went to sleep.

Waiting,to get home...

**Thats the end! Hoped it was great! Don't forget my other stories! Because I just found that nobody reads Love Triangles anymore ):(! Well,just as Naruto said,See ya by then(when I upload my next story)**


	2. The unknown entrance

**What do you think of my story so far? Hope yall like it! Now this is chap.2! It's longer this time and more characters are introduced.(do my stories seem repetitive?)**

It was already morning.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up.

Naruto was already on top of him.

"OH COME ON SLEEPYHEAD,WAKE UP!"

Sasuke pushed him out of the way and got up.

"YOU BAKA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KISS ME!"

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM! (G-WORD)"

"YOU GET ON MY NER-"

"ITS 12:00! GET YOUR BUTT UP AND LETS GO!"

"Wait! Let me get ready!"

Finally,when Sasuke was ready,they both packed up and went through the shortcut.

"..."

Hinata and Neji were at the training grounds.

Hinata was wounded from a fall,and Neji was wrapping up the wound and questioning.

"Are you sure you're ok,Lady Hinata? I can't let Lord Hiashi see you like this!"

"I'm ok,brother Neji!"(she just calls him that)

When Neji finally stopped wounding,Hinata felt a sudden pain.

"(gasp)"

She held onto her wound.

"Lady Hinata! Are you all right!"

Hinata started to lose conciousness.

She fell to the ground as her eyes shut.

"Lady Hinata!"

Neji panicked when he saw two familiar shadows.

"What?"

Then he heard arguing.

"STOP TEXTING! YOU'RE GOING TO BUMP INTO THE TREE."

"I KNOW A TREE'S THERE,SASUKE!"

"TEME!"

"BAKA!"

"TEME!"

"BAKA!"

Then he gasped.

He saw Sasuke and Naruto shunting and grunting as they walked into the training grounds.

"Sasuke? Naruto?"

They both suddenly stopped and looked at Neji.

"DODOMAYOR! HEY NEJI!"

"Hey...long time no see (sees Hinata) why is Hinata sleeping?"

"She's not sleeping! She fainted!"

Neji headed towards her.

"I'm trying to get her awake before Lord Hiashi arrives."

Naruto noticed she was bandaged up on her leg.

"How did she get a wound?"

Neji sighs.

"She fell over a tree root while we were training."

Naruto glared at him.

"Don't tell me you were too harsh on her _again_!"

Neji's eyes got wide.

"No I wasn't! She just tripped. I'm relieved that she didn't twist her leg!"

Sasuke looked at him.

"And happy that she fainted?"

"You're crazy! Why would I be happy Hinata's unconscious!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at eachother.

Naruto then said one word.

"Fireworks..."

"Fireworks?"

"Yeah Neji,fireworks. Even though I was in the hospital,I went with Naruto and Sakura..."

Neji gasped.

"..."

Sakura was on her porch,sitting on the front steps.

She picked up her guitar and decided to play a song.

"Hmm..."

Sakura plucked one chord.

Then she thought of her.

And then Sasuke.

Then Naruto.

And their mission.

And how it breaks her heart for them to be gone.

Sakura began playing.

"(strumming)"

"Its been a few years..."

"Your tears are golden now..."

"You just gone away..."

"Just...like...that..."

"JUst yesterday you wEre the crOwn"

"UnTil today,YOU never _had _a frown!"

"You've tAUght me sOlitude! You've taught Me pAin!"

And she continues singing as the day goes by.

"..."

Chouji sits in the ramen shop alone.

Myame comes through the door to treat him.

"So what'll be?"

"Hmm...I would like the best of the week for here and to-go!"

Myame smiled.

"You know! I have an eat all you want buffet! I've been waitin' to give it to you!"

Chouji glowed.

"Wow! Thanks Myame!"

Myame gives the coupon to Chouji,and Chouji looked at it.

He rememebered Naruto as he always just ran outside and yelled coupon and kissed a random building.

Then as Sasuke pulled him out and suddenly fought with him.

Then as Sakura always stopped the fight and they walk and talk away.

And he himself chase after Naruto.

"What's wrong?"

"(sigh) I don't know Myame. It just seems like someone's missing."

He points to a seat.

Myame blinks then does a empathetic smile.

"I get I feel the same.I just feels like someone is missing."

They both look at the empty seat for a while.

**Well the end for chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! I made up the song! The rest will be shown later! See ya in chap.3**


	3. When they met

**Here it is,the third chap. Hope you all yeah I forgot, the way,there is never gonna be a real couple,so don't accuse.**

When Sakura plucked on the final string,she looked up.

Sakura wondered if Naruto sent any other messages.

She left her guitar on the porch,and ran into her house.

She grabbed her phone from the table,and leaped onto the sofa.

Sakura put her feet up,and checked her messages.

Flood warning,flood warning,The tree contest?

Then there was a message from Naruto.

Sakura gasped,she smiled as her eyes gleamed.

Naruto was not coming next week,not next day,TODAY.

TODAY,Sakura would see Naruto and Sasuke again.

SHe put her phone on the table,put on her jacket,and headed for the door.

When her mother came in.

"Sakura,where are you going?"

"It's 3:40 mama,I have to meet Naruto and Sasuke!"

Her mother smiled.

"When you greet them,tell them I said hi."

Sakura nodded,hugged her mom,and ran out.

Ran through every person,while they looked at her in confusion.

Sakura didn't see them in the gates.

"What?..."

Then she suddenly heard KABOOM?

She turned her head,looking at the training grounds,and then she headed for it.

**...**

Naruto and Sasuke just told the end of the story.

"Yeah,and Sakura pushed Naruto off her,while she was on me."

Naruto got angry.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU PUT A SPELL ON HER!"

Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

"HOW COULD I PUT A SPELL?I'M NOT A MAGICIAN,AND YOU GUYS SNEAKED ME OUTTA THE HOSPITAL!"

"YOU COULD BE FAKING IT!"

"YEAH,SURE,WHY WOULD I BE FAKING IT! WITH ITACHI DEAD NOW,I WOULDN'T FAKE ANYTHING! ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Naruto turned silent.

He turned his back on Sasuke.

"I...have to go somewhere..."

Sasuke suddenly looked down.

He suddenly remembered Naruto killed Itachi.

Neji looked at both of them.

"Sasuke,if you're gonna do nothing,help me wake Hinata!"

Sasuke looked at him,and shrugged.

**...**

Naruto was sitting on a tree trunk.

"_He has to mention that,he just had because I killed him,does i-"_

Naruto suddenly heard someone footsteps.

He looked behind the tree.

There was a person,but s/he was so far,Naruto couldn't see him/her.

He decided to go closer.

Naruto tiptoed in the bushes.

The person was just standing there,maybe Naruto could get even closer.

He tiptoed a little faster,towards the person.

He saw a dress,so it was a girl.

But suddenly,unexpected,she quickly began running back to the bushes.

Right where Naruto was in.

Naruto gasped,it was the person he and Sasuke longed to see.

It was-

BAM

It was Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura were on top of eachother,doing the thing Sakura longed to do with Sasuke.

Though she longed to do that a long time ago.

**...**

Sasuke was looking for Naruto,since he already woke Hinata.

Also Hinata was following Sasuke,because she wanted to see Naruto after so long.

Hinata wondered if Naruto grew taller,more handsomer,more stronger,more r-.

She suddenly stopped wondering when Sasuke stopped and stood there like a statue.

"Sasuke,w-whats wrong..."

Sasuke looked at Hinata,held her hand,and pointed.

"There..."

Hinata turned around,to see Naruto and Sakura...WHAT!

Hinata's eyes got wide,she grasped Sasuke's shoulders tighter.

Sasuke glanced at her.

Hinata was shaking,real bad.

Sasuke got shocked,as the wind gently lifted their hair.

Hinata liked Naruto?

"Hinata,do you...like Naruto?"

Hinata slowly turned her head.

She got angry,not at him.

"No...not anymore,Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke's eyes got even more wider.

"Sasuke...kun?

**Well,thats the end,the endy end.I mean of this chapter. Ok,if you think love is coming...I'm just not gonna tell you. Remember what I said in the introduction! There is never gonna be a real couple. Well,see ya later.**


End file.
